


Novios de Secundaria

by Tsuki_996



Series: The songs of Us [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_996/pseuds/Tsuki_996
Summary: ¿Podemos ser honestos Harry? Si crees que puedes ser su único amor verdadero, estos son los requisitos: Debes prometer amarlo...y maldita sea, si lo dañas, él va destrozarte. Debes aceptar que está un poco loco y que si no vas en serio, esto solo es una perdida de tiempo.Debes aceptar Potter, que Draco Malfoy pedirá todo de ti y más. Si no puedes manejarlo... da media vuelta y marchate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The songs of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131428
Kudos: 9





	Novios de Secundaria

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la canción High School Sweethearts de Melanie Martinez  
> Este one-shot forma parte de mi colección 'The song of us' y por tanto, está inspirado en el maravilloso mundo creado por J.K. Rowling, todos los personajes le pertenecen. 
> 
> Aclaraciones: Todos los alumnos de la generación de Harry han regresado a Hogwarts para completar su último año. Algunos por voluntad propia, otros obligados por el ministerio. Ya que todos están, técnicamente, repitiendo el año, la generación de Harry se mezcla con la generación de Ginny y Luna. 
> 
> Contenido Sexual: nulo.  
> Advertencia: El capítulo contiene referencias al M-preg, si no es su onda, lea bajo sus propias consideraciones.

_**Lumos** _

_He comprobado que casi todo lo que se ha escrito sobre el amor, es cierto. Shakespaeare dijo: "los viajes terminan con el encuentro de los enamorados". Oh, que idea más extraordinaria. Personalmente, nunca he experimentado nada ni remotamente parecido a eso, pero estoy convencida de que Shakespeare sí._

_Supongo que pienso en el amor más de lo que debería. Me admira constantemente su abrumador poder de alterar y definir nuestras vidas. También fue Shakespeare quien dijo que el amor es ciego. Pues bien, estoy segura de que eso es verdad. Para algunas personas, de forma inexplicable, el amor se apaga. Para otras, el amor sencillamente se fue. Si bien es cierto por supuesto, que el amor también puede encontrarse, aunque sea solo por una noche._

_Sin embargo, existe otra clase de amor, el más cruel. Aquel que prácticamente mata a sus víctimas. Se llama: amor no correspondido y, en ese apartado, soy una experta._

_La mayoría de las historias de amor hablan de personas que se enamoran entre si, pero ¿qué pasa con los demás? ¿quién cuenta nuestra historia? La de aquellos que nos enamoramos solos, somos víctimas de una aventura unilateral, somos los malditos de los seres queridos, somos los seres no queridos, los heridos que se valen por si mismos, los discapacitados sin plaza de estacionamiento reservada.... Sí, están viendo a una de esas personas._

-¡Pans! ¿de nuevo estas viendo esa porquería de película muggle?- la chica dio un respingo en el mullido diván de la sala común y se estiró para alcanzar el control y pausar el video.

-¡No es una porquería!- reclamó observando hacia su grupo de amigos con ojos asesinos.

Blaise entornó los ojos con cansancio y Theo simplemente se encogió de ambos. La mirada oscura de la chica se encontró con el claro plateado de los ojos de Draco, su mejor amigo y aquel que había realizado tan intempestuoso comentario.

-Es una porquería después de que la vez tres veces en la misma semana y si no me falla la memoria vamos en la séptima. En este punto, podría recitarte ese discursito patético sobre el amor de memoria- respondió Draco sin estar dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

En opinión de Draco si era obligado a tener el sonido de esa película como fondo en otra sesión de estudio iba a subir al despacho de la McGonagall y le pediría que le diera su boleto a Azkaban ya mismo.

-Es la quinta- aclaró Theo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio.

-Memorizar frases de románticas es una característica de las personas enamoradas- dijo Pansy y, por esa vez, fue turno de Draco de rodar los ojos.

-Memorizar frases que escuchas una y otra vez es lo que se esperaría, al menos en un grupo de personas relativamente inteligente- contestó dando suaves golpecitos sobre la mesa con sus dedos. Fue toda la señal que Theo y Blaise necesitaron para no intervenir y volver a concentrarse en sus respectivas lecturas -¿Vas a estudiar con nosotros o te vas a dedicar a escuchar sobre la patética vida de Iris por quinta vez esta semana?

Pansy soltó una leve risita y el brillo que cruzó sus ojos no dio buena espina a Draco que, por si no fuera poco, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Era una clara advertencia de sus instintos, lo mejor sería ignorar a su amiga y tratar de concentrarse en su lectura de Herbología.

Sprout había sido muy enfática al recalcar que cualquier alumno que no pudiera sacar adelante su cultivo ese año sería reprobado, lo cual era una mierda porque a Draco le habían tocado las branquialgas y esas jodidas cabronas solo crecían en pantanos, un ambiente un tanto difícil de imitar en los invernaderos de Hogwarts.

En fin, Draco no era bueno huyendo de un reto, no al menos cuando se trataba de sus amigos, y Pansy claramente le estaba retando a continuar la conversación.

-¿Qué significa esa risita tonta que te traes entre los dientes Parkinson?- preguntó con el mentón en alto.

-Nada, solo pensaba que el discurso "patético" de amor no correspondido va muy bien contigo- Theo y Blaise rieron pero fueron acallados inmediatamente por un par de ojos grises furiosos.

-¿Vas a cortar ese rollo de una buena vez?- reclamó cerrando su libro con un golpe -No estoy enamorado.

Theo alzó la vista solo para advertirle a Pansy. No, para rogarle a Pansy que no continuara por aguas turbulentas. La chica no era la que luego tenía que compartir habitación con un Malfoy muy, muy cabreado. Claro está, Pansy lo ignoró olímpicamente, porque era Pansy Parkinson y ser la amiga más entrañable y antigua de Draco Malfoy al parecer le daba la licencia indiscutida de cabrearlo todo lo que quisiese.

-Claro que lo estás, que te lo niegues todos los días mientras te miras al espejo es otra cosa. Que además, como si no fuera poco, te lo creas después de tantos años es un asunto realmente intrigante.

Draco se incorporó de golpe y tomando sus cosas con gesto indignado se desvaneció de la sala común con pasos pesados que lograban dar la clara señal de "fuera de mi camino" a los alumnos menores.

Los chicos lo observaron hasta que se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta principal cerrándose. Entonces dirigieron sus miradas de reproche a la castaña.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo verdad?- le amonestó Blaise con tono cansado.

-Si no lo hago, Draco jamás aceptará la verdad y yo tendré que casarme con él y viviremos una vida juntos que no será completamente miserable, pero ni remotamente feliz y yo _Blaise_ tengo bastante interés por ver a mi amigo feliz y lo que es más importante, por verme a mi feliz- el tono ligeramente amenazante fue suficiente para detener cualquier otra especie de reclamo que los chicos pudiesen tener -Además, él dijo que ' _El descanso'_ era una porquería- contestó alzándose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para continuar disfrutando de su actual obsesión.

...................................................

Ocurrió en una tarde particularmente bulliciosa a mediado de Octubre, clase de encantamientos. Flitwick parecía completamente decidido que todos salieran de aquella sesión dominando el encantamiento proteico y no dejaba de repetir que siempre preguntaban por aquel hechizo en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Honestamente la mitad de la clase se había rendido a los 20 minutos de iniciar y se habían dividido en pequeños grupos que conversaban de una cosa u otra fingiendo practicar el encantamiento cuando el profesor se acercaba a ellos. Draco particularmente, luchaba consigo mismo por no lanzarle un crucio a su amigo.

-Vamos Theo, es la tercera vez que lo repito. Es arriba, abajo, flick, switch y abajo otra vez- explicó demostrando el movimiento de varita necesario para lograr el conjuro.

Theo volvió a intentarlo pero su varita solo soltó una pequeña nube gris que desapareció enseguida.

-No te preocupes Theo, ya le tomarás el truco- le consoló Pansy dándole palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo.

-Como si tu siquiera lo hubieras logrado Pans. Menos apapacho y más trabajo- gruñó Draco que aún no terminaba de limar las asperezas con su amiga.

Nada fuera de lo común, habían entrado una vez más en su dinámica de hacerse bromas pesadas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Theo o Blaise cayeran por accidente en una de ellas y entonces Pansy y Draco reirían por un buen rato y todo volvería a la normalidad.

A unos metros de ellos, al trio dorado no le iba mucho mejor. Hermione también comenzaba a cansarse de repetir la pronunciación correcta del encantamiento. Un poco más, allá Seamus y Dean conversaban desinteresadamente con un par de chicas de Hufflepuff.

-Oh si, fui yo el encargado de volar el puente el año pasado- dijo Seamus aparentemente orgulloso por su obra de pirotecnia. Tenía pensado establecer un negocio de demoliciones cuando terminara el colegio.

-¿En serio? Pensé que había sido Neville- comentó una de las chicas jugueteando con sus mechones rubios.

-No, no, Neville fue la carne de cañón, por decirlo de alguna forma- insistió Seamus, ahora un poco molesto porque aquella "confusión" ocurría más frecuentemente de lo que desearía.

-Bueno hay que darle crédito a Neville, el fue el que puso la cara para arrastrar al ejercito de carroñeros dentro del puente antes de derribarlo- concedió Dean sabiendo que aquella intervención probablemente le costaría que su amigo colocara un hechizo de mantas frías sobre su cama cuando estuviese con la guardia baja.

-Ya, si, crédito, Neville- masculló Seamus rotando los ojos y notando, como la atención de su interés amoroso se desviaba hacia Neville un tanto más allá que practicaba con Luna y Ginny -¿Recuerdas tercer año en la clase con el boggart? – preguntó a Dean con tono ligeramente malicioso.

-¡Oh recuerdo esa clase con el profesor Lupin!- comentó la castaña que era el nuevo objetivo de conquista de Dean -, escuche que su clase fue cancelada antes de que todos practicaran porque Harry vio un dementor- Seamus asintió para confirmar el rumor.

-Pero justo antes de eso vimos el boggart de algunos alumnos, el de Neville era el profesor Snape- Dean miró con reproche a su amigo y le dio un codazo para que mantuviese la boca cerrada, en el amor y la guerra todo se valía, pero jamás traicionar a los amigos.

-No lo culpo- comentó Hannah aún con mirada ensoñadora -Me imagino que su _riddikulus_ debe haber sido genial.

-Su ridiculus...- suspiró Seamus intentando recordar qué había sido -No lo recuerdo, Dean ¿Cuál era el _Riddikulus_ de Nev?

Y así sucedió, de forma muy rápida y completamente insperada. El brazo de Seamus se había movido por pura memoria muscular y la varita del chico lanzó el hechizo que voló atravesando la sala y dio directamente,

...en Harry.

-¡Oh Merlín!- se escuchó exclamar a Hermione -¿Harry estás bien?

El salón se detuvo por un momento ante la conmoción y Flitwick se abrió paso para examinar al alumno caído. Harry estaba recobrándose en el suelo, pero fuera del golpe que se había dado parecía bien. Entonces la mirada afilada del profesor se dirigió hacia el perpetrador del crimen.

-¡Señor Finnigan!- dijo alzando la voz con tono serio -¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por este accidente! ¡y otros veinte menos por estar practicando hechizos de DCAO en mi clase!

-¡Me veo patético con sostenes de chica!- gritó Harry desde el suelo llamando la atención de todos. Flitwick bufó con cansancio sin mostrar un ápice de sorpresa. Harry lo miraba con verdadero terror reflejado en sus ojos. 

-Tranquilo señor Potter, son los efectos de un Riddikulus en un ser humano, dirá verdades vergonzosas por un rato. Voy a lanzarle un _muffliato_ y enviarlo a su dormitorio con un permiso por el resto del día ¿le parece bien?

Harry, que estaba rojo como un tomate, quiso agradecerle. Habría querido decir "eso estaría muy bien profesor, gracias" mas todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un gran y ruidoso

-¡Soy gay y me gusta Draco Malfoy!- las risas y murmullos que antes se habían extendido por el salón murieron en un silencio absolutamente sepulcral.

-Profesor, el _muffliato_ \- le recordó Hermione con mirada suplicante.

-Oh si- respondió Flitwick saliendo de su estupor. Buscoó la varita entre su túnica y rápidamente silencio la garganta de Harry.

Pero era, a juicio de Harry, demasiado tarde. Él habría preferido que Ron le hiciera el favor de darle un puñetazo para dejarlo inconsciente y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Un _Stupefy_ que lo hubiese inhabilitado por un par de horas también habría estado bien.

.................................................................

Habría bajado a clases al día siguiente, sin embargo, esa mañana había llegado _El profeta_ con una fastidiosa portada:

" _El mago más poderoso del mundo es otra vez gay_ " 

Habían utilizado la fotografía que le tomaron el día que defendió a los Malfoy en su juicio, era una lástima porque a pesar de que no era una excelente fotografía y tampoco destacaba en ninguna forma especial a Harry le gustaba mirarla de vez en cuando. 

La noticia se había esparcido sorprendentemente rápido y Harry no se había sentido con ganas de bajar a clases. En vez de eso, hizo caso omiso de las miradas extrañas que le dedicaban sus amigos, cogió su nueva escoba, agrandó la ventana de su dormitorio y salió a dar un 'paseo ligero' que se transformó en un día completo explorando los rincones más solitarios del bosque prohibido.

No regresó a la torre Este hasta que faltaron tres minutos para el toque de queda. Cuando entró a la sala común de Gryffindor Ron se puso de pie como un resorte. Todos miraron en su dirección y luego hacia Harry, seguidamente tomaron sus cosas y cada quien se marchó a su cuarto. Hermione observaba a Harry desde el sillón frente a la chimenea casi con lástima. Ron fue el primero en hablar

-Harry...

-No quiero escuchar- le interrumpió el azabache antes de que pudiese continuar -Escuchen, no pedí ser quién soy. No pedí que asesinaran a mis padres, no pedí ser elegido y ciertamente no pedí ser gay. Solo soy así y ya, luche con ello mucho tiempo, me costó años aceptarlo y creo que si ustedes no pueden hacerlo después de todo lo que hemos pasado, pues... pues entonces creo que será mejor que no me hablen más- esta vez Hermione fue la que se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y Harry pudo notar que la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-Harry, jamás dejaríamos de ser tus amigos por algo así- contestó haciendo obvios esfuerzos por mantener su voz calmada -Ni yo, ni Ron y hoy han llegado cartas de cada uno de los Weasleys preguntando por ti y cómo estas con esa mierda de periódico.

-Percy ha dicho que los demandará por publicar notas que incitan el odio a minorías- comentó Ron con la voz profunda -Compañero, no vuelvas a irte de aquella forma, estábamos preocupados. Si no llegabas en diez minutos habíamos acordado con ir a decirle a McGonagall.

Harry estaba completamente petrificado y no podía descifrar como es que no había dejado caer su escoba ante la impresión.

-Esperen ¿qué? ¿No están enojados?- cuestionó aún sin poder creerlo. Hermione suspiro y soltó un suave un "te dije que esto ocurriría" en dirección a Ron.

-Amigo, la verdad yo ni siquiera comprendo por qué tendríamos que estar enojados contigo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -y nadie en la torre está enojado contigo o piensas que seas un _raro marica_ ¿lo dije bien Hermione?- la chica se dio con la palma de su mano en el rostro causando una leve oleada de calma en Harry. 

-Lo que Ron intenta decir- intervino Hermione -, es que a nadie aquí le molesta que te gusten los chicos, podrá sorprenderte pero el mundo mágico tiene bastante más incorporadas a las minorías sexuales que el mundo muggle. Sigue siendo algo poco frecuente y la línea editorial de El Profeta es conservadora y retrógrada, como siempre, pero te juro por todo lo que más quieras que no es la opinión mayoritaria.

-Herms tuvo que pasar un buen rato explicándome eso de la discriminación a los homosexuales en el mundo muggle- dijo Ron con una expresión tranquilizadora -, creo que cuando le cuente a papá perderá algo de su fascinación por el mundo no-mágico ¿Sabías que Charlie es gay? George tuvo un 'algo' con un chico de Ravenclaw cuando iba en quinto.

Harry tuvo que caminar a la silla más cercana para poder sentarse y la escoba aún permanecía fuertemente cogida entre sus manos.

-¿En serio a las personas no les molesta? ¿No es algo... innatural?- preguntó temeroso. Dentro de lo que Harry sabía, el único mago gay que conocía era Dumbledore y, hasta donde él sabía, había vivido solo y amargado (al menos en el plazno amoroso) toda su vida.

-¿innatural? ¿por qué?- preguntó Ron confundido observando a su novia. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Te lo dije Ron, los muggles son mucho más cerrados de mente. Para ellos una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo no es normal, ni natural por el simple hecho de que solo se puede tener hijos entre un hombre y una mujer- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño en un gesto lleno de extrañeza.

-Pero eso no es cierto- dijo ganándose una mirada completamente estupefacta tanto de Harry como de Hermione -. Es decir, es más difícil y ciertamente necesitan un pelín más de ayuda pero no van a decirme que los muggles no tienen algo para ayudarlos con ese problema ¿verdad?

-¿Dices que es posible? ¿es posible que dos hombres o dos chicas tengan un hijo biológico?- preguntó Hermione intentando una vez más no tartamudear.

-¡Claro!- exclamó Ron como si aquello fuese obvio -Mi tío abuelo fue cargado por mi bisabuelo Bors y creo que mamá tiene un primo en tercer grado que fue concebido en un matrimonio entre dos brujas, aunque luego se terminaron separando.

-Es... es...- Hermione se volteó para ver a Harry que estaba ya llorando irremediable -¿esto es real? ¿no estoy soñando?

Ron, bastante conmovido por la reacción de su mejor amigo y comprendiendo que aquello en serio no era para nada sabido en el mundo muggle se acercó a Harry para darle un pellizco en el brazo. Harry se quejó y Hermione lo observó con reproche.

-Lo siento compañero, no es un sueño, es tan real como que pateaste el trasero de Voldemort.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué me miraban tan raro ayer y hoy por la mañana?- Ron soltó un suspiro cansado y relajó su postura antes de formar una sonrisa boba.

-Pues, porque de entre todos los chicos disponibles te tenía que gustar el cabrón de Malfoy. En serio ¿cuándo demonios ocurrió aquello? Me sentí hasta ofendido de que no me dijeras antes. Herms estuvo mucho rato intentando explicarme por qué para ti podría ser difícil "salir del closet"- dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos – Aunque francamente aún no entiendo qué tienen que ver los roperos con ser homosexual ¿Es por eso de que los muggles creen que por ser gay te debe gustar la moda? ¡Hey, quizás Malfoy también es gay!

Esa noche, fue sustancialmente mejor que su día, a pesar de haber pasado largas horas conversando con sus amigos en la sala común y respondiendo (entre lagrimas de emoción) cada una de las cartas con buenos deseos que le habían hecho llegar.

Al día siguiente, Harry bajó muy animado al desayuno. Hermione había hecho una especie de intervención durante su ausencia el día anterior, así que nadie le miraba extraño en la torre de Gryffindor. El conocimiento de que los muggles rechazaban y reprimían a la comunidad se esparció casi tan rápido como el rechazo publico a la nota en el profeta.

Cuando Harry llegó al gran comedor se encontró con una gran pira de periódicos que ardía. Filch parecía algo escandalizado, los fantasmas bailaban alegremente sobre la nube de humo ascendente que desaparecía hacia el cielo del comedor hacia quizás quién sabe dónde y los profesores simplemente hacían como que no había una quema pública tomando lugar frente a sus narices.

Mientras comía, Harry pudo ver como incluso alumnos de slytherin se acercaban a la pira para dejar sus periódicos. Malfoy se había sentado dándole la espalda a la mesa de Gryffindor, así que no podía ver su expresión, pero Pansy Parkinson lo observaba como si quisiera asesinarlo. Le hizo sentir tan incómodo que Harry inevitablemente terminó regresando la mirada a sus amigos. Aún así, por el rabillo del ojo, fue capaz de ver como Malfoy le daba su ejemplar de El Profeta a un chico de primer año que corrió a tirarlo a la pira. Ese fue un día grandioso.

....................................................

Y a pesar de que los días se iban haciendo cada vez más oscuros parecía que la vida de Harry iba cobrando ahora cada vez más color. Sin sentir la presión de su secreto Harry se sentía ahora, por fin, completamente libre. 

Seguía el asunto de que le gustaba un chico que apenas lo miraba, pero Harry había renunciado a sus pretensiones de amor hace un buen tiempo. Se había resignado a que, algún día, aquel capricho con Malfoy desaparecería y él podría enamorarse de un chico más, más... bueno, no de Malfoy.

Harry definitivamente no contaba con que una semana después de lo que la pira de periódicos alguien lo jalara dentro del baño de chicas del segundo piso y le pusiera una varita en la garganta.

-No te atrevas a gritar Potter o te lanzo otro riddikulus a ver con qué sales ahora- le amenazó Pansy Parkinson corroborando que nadie en el pasillo se hubiese dado cuenta de la abducción del niño dorado.

-¿Parkinson? Déjame ir- demandó con tono calmado, pero claramente amenazante.

Podría haberla mandado a volar sin necesidad siquiera de alcanzar su varita, pero la última vez que había herido a alguien en un baño se había mortificado a si mismo durante meses.

-Tranquilo Potter, solo quiero hablar- dijo guardando la varita entre su túnica y dando dos pasos hacia atrás permitiendo que Harry se relajara.

-Pues vaya manera que tienes para pedir una conversación- Pansy simplemente jugueteo con su cabello como si acabara de recibir un cumplido.

-Iré directo al grano Potter, te gusta Draco, _mi prometido_ Draco- aclaró la chica con una ceja alzada.

-Si vienes aquí a pedirme que no interfiera con su relación despreocúpate. Puede que no lo parezca, pero he aprendido a escoger mis batallas y sé cuando algo es un caso perdido- Pansy rodó los ojos he hizo una expresión de asco.

-Salazar, son como dos gotas de agua- dijo con hastío -Escucha, si quieres a Draco puedes tenerlo, si logras que el mismo asuma que lleva enamorado de ti desde que te vio ese día en lo de Malkins. Merlín sabe que yo he intentado por todos los medios que él lo acepte, pero el idiota es el mayor testarudo del Reino Unido.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y estuvo apunto de comenzar a tartamudear. Pansy lo detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiese comenzar.

-Escucha Potter, si vas a hacer esto tienes todo mi apoyo ¿quieres saber su plato favorito? Paella española ¿su banda favorita? Actualmente tiene una obsesión con Coldplay, su equipo favorito de quidditch son los Falmouth Falcons y adora la astronomía aunque todos piensen que su ramo favorito es pociones ¿Por qué hago esto?- preguntó sin permitirle a Harry que interviniera -Pues porque quiero ver a mi amigo feliz. Tú tendrás que hacer el trabajo sucio, pero puedes enviarme lechuzas si necesitas algún consejo. Por cierto, intenta que Malfoy no descubra nuestro pequeño complot o nos lanzará alguna maldición de la que ni nuestros nietos se librarán. Solo necesito saber si de verdad te gusta, si te gusta como para ir en serio, mortalmente en serio con él- advirtió con un brillo tan oscuro en los ojos que Harry de puro instinto tuvo que tragar duro.

-Me gusta, me gusta mucho- respondió con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir.

-Genial, entonces, hay un par de cosas sobre mi mejor amigo que necesitas saber.

........................................

**"Chocolates, el camino al corazón de Draco está sembrado en chocolates"**

Pansy no tenía que ser más específica, si a algo le habían valido a Harry los años de silenciosas miradas acosadoras hacia la mesa de las serpientes era saber precisamente cuáles eran los gustos de Draco.

Después de los juicios los padres de Draco se habían ido a Francia y él se había tenido que quedar a finalizar su formación escolar, aquello implicaba que en la correspondencia de los jueves ya no venía incluida una caja con golosinas. 

Harry no era idiota, ni perezoso. Hizo brillar su reconocida amistad con los elfos domésticos de las cocinas y consiguió que las pequeñas criaturas le dieran un lugar para cocinar él mismo. Así que, para molestia de sus compañeros de dormitorio, Harry ahora se levantaba a las cinco y treinta de la mañana. Bajaba corriendo a la cocina y perdía casi una hora y media preparando trufas, bombones, tarta de chocolate, pie de Nutella y su favorito personal: volcán de chocolate amargo.

El primer día, Draco solo había tragado la comida sin notar que era el único en la mesa que había recibido chocolates al desayuno. Al segundo, Theo fue quien lo hizo notar cuando reclamó que nadie más comía tarta. Desde entonces, Draco recibía su comida con algo más de precaución.

El momento decisivo fue para la cena de Halloween. Harry se tomó le tiempo para comprobar que toda la decoración del plato estuviese perfecta y luego corrió escaleras arriba para sentarse a su propia mesa. Ron estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo salchichas y Hermione le dio esa sonrisa marca "sé lo que te traes entre manos Harry".

Draco pegó un saltito cuando al terminar su cena, apareció frente a él un mousse de chocolate, decorado delicadamente con hojuelas de chocolate blanco... pintadas con el escudo de Gryffindor. Con gesto indignado y soportando las risitas que sus amigos soltaban. Draco tomó el plato y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones con la sincera intención de devolver un postre que claramente había llegado a la mesa equivocada.

-Te digo Malfoy, aquí nadie tiene Mousse de chocolate- dijo Parvati a un par de asientos de distancia -. A nosotros nos tocó tarta de manzana.

-Harry tiene mousse de chocolate- dijo Ron alzando la voz por sobre la de sus compañeros. Draco pareció perder algo de color, pero enseguida se recompuso y caminó con decisión en dirección al trio dorado.

-Potter- dijo examinándolo de arriba abajo. Harry alzó la vista y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

-¿Si Malfoy?- respondió con más ánimo del que jamás había usado con Draco.

-¿Sabes por qué he recibido un postre idéntico al tuyo?

-Harry ha estado comiendo chocolate las últimas dos semanas- comentó Dean con una sonrisa un tanto macabra. Los ojos grises de Draco se entrecerraron y examinaron a Potter nuevamente.

-Tú...- gruñó cuando todas las piezas calzaron en su cabeza – Aprovechándote de la adoración que los elfos te profesan ¿quién lo habría pensado de San Potter?

-No sé a lo que te refieres, he preparado personalmente y sin el uso de magia cada uno de mis antojos de chocolate- dijo mascando uno de los escudos de Slytherin con los que había decorado su porción de mousse.

Draco enrojeció por un segundo justo antes de parecer que bullía de la rabia. Fue una suerte que Harry lograra cerrar los ojos antes de que el mousse le diera de lleno en el rostro. Reunió toda su paciencia mental y recordó las palabras de Pansy

**"Draco esta un poco loco, síguele el ritmo y sobrevivirás la primera ronda"**

-Malfoy- dijo limpiándose el rostro como aquello apenas fuese una pelusa que se le había pegado en los lentes -. Si querías cubrirme de chocolate para comerme podías pedirlo amablemente...

Un minuto de silencio y una tonalidad roja en el rostro de Draco que ya no parecía ser de la rabia.

-Cuídate de la comida de ahora en adelante Potter, sería una pena que alguien cuele un poco de _muertos en vida_ en tu menú.

......................................................

**"Draco, es una drama queen hasta lo más profundo de su núcleo mágico, si no puedes manejar aquello, será mejor que renuncies ahora"**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde lo del gran comedor y estaban en clase de herbología cuando se hoyó un estruendo y un montón de vidrio caer al suelo.

-¡Demonios Blaise!- gritó Draco logrando que todos en el salón se estremecieran -¿No podías tener algo más de cuidado? ¡Estuve trabajando en esa capsula para cultivar las branquialgas por un mes!

-Ya, ya Draco, fue un accidente- se disculpó Zabinni sacando su varita.

-¡No vas a poder arreglarla con un reparo!- gruñó dándole un suave empujón a su compañero. Sprout suspiró con agotamiento demostrando que aquel tipo de escenas era quizás un tanto más frecuente en su salón de clase de lo que ella hubiera deseado. Harry la detuvo cuando la mujer iba a medio camino para contener la situación.

-¿Problemas Malfoy?- preguntó con tonó juguetón.

-Piérdete Potter- respondió el rubio apenas y dirigiéndole la mirada.

-Oh vamos, no vas a pelearte con Zabinni por algo como esto, teniendo tan fácil arreglo y todo eso.

-¿Fácil arreglo Potter? Estuve poniendo mucha magia en esa cosa, con algo de suerte demoraré dos semanas en arreglarla. Blaise, si repruebo por tu culpa vas a conocerme de verdad- amenazó alzando la mirada por sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Draco no te pongas así, si te ayudo a repararla tardaremos la mitad del tiempo... una semana de retraso en tu cultivo no es suficiente para reprobar.

- _Reparo_ \- susurró Harry con la varita de sauco oculta entre su túnica. La cápsula de vidrio volvió a rearmarse como retrocediendo en el tiempo hasta que quedó perfectamente compuesta sobre las manos de Draco.

-¡Pero que...- los ojos de Draco, una vez más, se afilaron estudiando a Harry -Gracias- susurró de forma apenas audible.

-¿Qué fue eso Draco querido? No te escuchamos- dijo Pansy desde el otro lado del mesón.

-Dijo que no seas entrometida Parkinson- respondió Harry con una sonrisa que dejó al grupo de Slytherin completamente estupefacto.

-Bueno, que tengan buena tarde- se despidió.

**"Admirarás todo lo que está en su guardarropa y procurarás usar todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo te dé"**

Harry ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer seguir siguiendo las instrucciones de Pansy. Eran finales de Noviembre y se suponía que hoy había una especie de fiesta en Cabeza de Puerco. McGonagall le había dado a los de último año un permiso especial para volver al castillo dos horas después del toque de queda. Pansy había dado tres instrucciones para esa ocasión y realmente no estaba muy seguro de la primera.

-Yo creo que podría ser un cambio positivo- dijo Hermione estudiando con cuidado el contenido de la caja.

-¿Te gusta ese tipo de ropa?- preguntó Ron demostrando que aquello lo hacía sentir un poco inseguro por el atuendo que había decidido utilizar.

-Solo digo que creo que Harry se vería bien en ellas, me gusta lo que usas hoy- Ron se sonrojó levemente y asintió satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

-Es que creo que es demasiado- replicó Harry sin poder decidirse.

-Amigo, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy- Harry no pudo argumentar contra aquello.

Y así, Harry había llegado a cabeza de puerco vistiendo los jeans negros más ajustados que jamás había usado y una remera gris que, según Hermione, combinaba con su tono de piel y resaltaba sus músculos. Harry no sabía a qué músculos se refería, pero la utilizó de todas formas porque incluso Ron había soltado un silbido al verlo.

-Compañero si Mafloy te rechaza ¿estarías dispuesto a tener una cita con Charlie?- le había dicho antes de salir de los dormitorios.

Por las miradas que recibió cuando se sacó el abrigo en la entrada del bar, al menos algo de lo que decían sus amigos debía de ser cierto. La música retumbaba y el trio no se demoró demasiado en unirse al resto de la fiesta. Un par de cervezas cortesía de Seamus y su amistad con el viejo Aberfoth y todos estaban con el suficiente ánimo de bailar.

**"Draco no sabe compartir, no intentes la estrategia de ponerlo celoso"**

La segunda instrucción para esa noche había sido muy cara y Harry no tenía la menor intención de desobedecerla, no obstante, él no contaba que un chico de Ravenclaw se le acercara tanto. Harry no era naturalmente bueno con los coqueteos, no le parecía haber respondido a ninguno. ¡Por todos los cielos si comenzar a coquetear con Malfoy le había tomado cuatro años de su vida! Estaba un poco desinhibido por el alcohol, pero nada preocupante. No era su culpa que ese chico se tomará tantas libertades.

Había planificado todo aquello con demasiado cuidado como para que ahora el inepto viniese a arruinarlo. Se había puesto aquel condenado jean que le hacía sentir que si le daba por correr se harían harapos. Pero por lo visto, ya era demasiado tarde por que el Ravenclaw estaba demasiado, demasiado cerca y el hecho de que cabeza de puerco estuviese a reventar no era excusa porque Harry podía ver muy bien a Luna y Cho bailando más allá con más que un shop de cerveza entre sus cuerpos.

-Eh... creo que me llaman- dijo intentando escapar.

-¿Quién? Granger y Weasley están un poco ocupados, por allá- indicó señalando la esquina de la pista de baile donde sus amigos se estaban dando el lote de lo lindo.

-Amh, Ginny, me llama Ginny- dijo Harry fijando la vista en una cabellera roja entre la multitud.

Apenas logró dar un par de pasos cuando sintió un pequeño jalón en la manga de su remera.

-Tienes que hacer algo ¡ya!- susurró una voz conocida a sus espaldas -. Creo que Draco va a tirarse encima del primer chico que vea porque está hirviendo en celos.

Mierda, así no se suponía que iría todo. El plan era presentarse en el club luciendo 'deseable' según los estándares de Parkinson, pretendería que había bebido demás y luego se subiría a gritar al escenario que, por favor, Draco fuera su pareja del baile de Navidad. Harry solo había aceptado porque de todas formas ya había dicho a toda voz que le gustaba Malfoy, no tenía mucho que perder y bastante que ganar.

**"Draco es una pelota de inseguridad desde que cumplió tres años, presume tu amor por él a los cuatro vientos y caerá"**

Por lo que Harry había planeado literalmente gritar que quería que Draco fuese su cita, digo ¿qué mejor ocasión para presumir a Draco Malfoy que en el baile de Navidad? Ahora la cosa era qué demonios hacer para evitar un desastre.

Una idea cruzó su mente y la parte de Harry que era sensata y racional intentó genuinamente desecharla de inmediato, pero esa parte de él no era muy fuerte. Se dio media vuelta, tomó a Pansy por el brazo y dijo "golpéame".

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica creyendo que había escuchado mal. Pero no, ahí estaba Harry Potter, besándola y Salazar. Si Draco no se decidía pronto, ella se pondría como misión personal volver a Potter heterosexual, porque besaba como los dioses.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera continuar por aquella senda de malos pensamientos, una señal de alarma se encendió dentro de ella, se apartó rápidamente del chico y rauda y veloz le ensartó en el rostro la mejor bofetada que había dado en su vida. La música se paró al mismo tiempo que el golpe resonaba y todos se apartaron de ellos como si fuesen radioactivos.

-¿Qué mierda Potter?- la voz de Pansy había sonado completamente desconcertada y furiosa pero ciertamente había quedado opacada por el grito de Malfoy.

-¿Qué rayos te crees que haces con Pansy?- preguntó el rubio poniéndose frente a la chica como un escudo humano. Harry intentó no sentirse celoso por aquello, pero no vamos a mentir, era difícil.

-Parkinson irá conmigo al baile ¿verdad querida?- Draco ni siquiera se volteó para ver la negación de su amiga.

-Ella no irá contigo porque Pansy es mi cita del baile de Navidad.

-No es cierto, ella me acaba de decir que tú no tenías cita para el baile de Navidad.

-¿por qué te habría de decir eso Pansy? es mi prometida, es bastante obvio que iremos juntos- en ese punto, vale la pena mencionar que el público presente paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro mientras Draco y Harry intercambiaban palabras.

-Malfoy, eres patético. No pedirle que sea tu cita sólo por qué es tu prometida es de muy mal gusto. Pobre Pansy, siento pena por mi amiga.

-¿tu amiga? ¡Hace un momento la estabas besando maldito acosador, no besas a un amigo!- Harry alzó una ceja y camino hacia la multitud, nuevamente, todos se movieron alejándose como si fuese un barril de dinamita.

Tomo a Ron de la camisa con más fuerza de la que seguramente debía, Hermione lo dejó ir bastante divertida a decir verdad y un instante después Harry estaba besando a Ron de manera casi furiosa.

-Claro que si- dijo separándose y fingiendo que aquello no se había sentido incestuoso, tendría que disculparse con Ron más tarde. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-Estás ebrio- alegó Draco.

-Un poco- mintió -pero aún así llevare a Pansy al baile porque tú no se lo habías pedido y ella no se ha negado.

-¡No voy a permitir que lleves a mi prometida al baile!- exclamó casi echando humos por los oídos.

-¡Entonces ven tú conmigo!- gritó Harry también perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡¿Te recojo a las 20 fuera de tú sala común?!- Harry no se daba cuenta, pero la verdad es que aún estaba gritando y ambos parecían aún bastante ofuscados.

-¡Puedo caminar hasta el gran comedor yo solo!- contestó Draco con indignación.

-¡¿A las 20:15?!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Así, de una forma que nadie consiguió explicarle muy bien al día siguiente, había conseguido su primera cita con Draco.

**"Debes esperar que siempre está a la defensiva, no es que quiera dañarte con sus comentarios, es que es su propia forma de protegerse. Él realmente está aterrorizado de que yo sea la única que no enloquezca con su carácter"**

Harry había superado la muerte, dos veces. Había derrotado al mayor mago oscuro de la historia a la corta edad de 17 años. Había estado enfrentado situaciones que ponían a prueba su vida de forma constante, desde los once años. Era el campeón del torneo de los tres (cuatro) magos y había vencido a un dragón con anterioridad. Pero ahí, frente al espejo, Harry solo podía pensar en una cosa:

Estaba aterrado.

Neville personalmente le había dado clases de baile cada noche desde el episodio en cabeza de puerco y Harry ahora podía decir que su habilidad de baile era por lo menos, pulcra. También estaba bastante orgulloso de su aspecto frente al espejo.

Cuando las cosas se habían calmado había comenzado a intercambiar correspondencia con Draco y sus amigos de forma más frecuente. Malfoy seguía siendo difícil, pero según sus propias palabras un Malfoy no rompía su palabra y, con el propósito de que su último baile de navidad escolar no fuese un completo fastidio, había estado dispuesto a ofrecer una especie de tregua.

Habían sido semanas agradables donde, entre otras cosas, Daphne Greengrass la compañera de cuarto de Pansy se había unido al trio dorado para asesorarlos a la hora de vestir. Hermione no lo necesitaba para nada, pero había agradecido la compañía.

Gracias a eso, de verdad, de verdad, le gustaba como lucía. La larga y elegante túnica azul marino le hacia sentir cómodo y seguro.

"No tan seguro como para bajar a encontrarte con tu cita" se dijo a si mismo.

-Harry, dice Hermione que deberías bajar- Ginny se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio y se quedo quita mirando en su dirección -Vaya, te ves... guapo.

Harry le sonrió y se vio forzado a respirar con más calma. Bien, era ahora o nunca.

Hermione lucía preciosa con aquel vestido verde oscuro aterciopelado sin espalda, una compra de la que había dudado pero que realmente la hacía ver deslumbrante. Sin embargo, si a Harry le pidiesen comparar a su mejor amiga con Draco, él habría respondido que aquello sería como comparar la Nimbus 2000 con la Saeta de Fuego.

Estaba engalanado con una túnica borgoña profundo y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, no engominado como cuando eran niños. Era un estilo muchísimo más natural y un mechón travieso la caía sobre la frente otorgándole un aura casi salvaje. Sus ojos grises le observaron con detenimiento mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras con sus amigos, era una mirada casi venenosa. Pero de aquel veneno que te llamaba inevitablemente a beberlo, hasta la última gota.

-Te ves... - balbuceó Harry al llegar a su lado.

-Bien, lo sé, soy yo siempre me veo bien- intervino Draco de forma abrupta.

-No, no lo sabes, por qué no te ves bien. Bien no alcanza a describirte. Te ves... letal- quizás su vocabulario era demasiado acotado, pero Harry no encontraba una mejor palabra para describirlo.

-¿Morirás por mí Potter?- preguntó Draco con tono de burla.

-Creo que mataría por ti si me lo pidieras, pero no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que en el ministerio me fichen como el nuevo mago oscuro- Draco se quedó petrificado un segundo y luego volvió a reaccionar soltando una pequeña risa.

-No te preocupes Potter, no me llevo muy bien con el ministerio. Por cierto, espero que no me trajeras a este lugar para tenerme sentado en una mesa como hiciste con esa chica en cuarto año.

-¿Lanzamos una moneda para ver quién saca a bailar a quien en la primera pieza?- cuestionó ignorando deliberadamente, pero con gusto contenido, que Draco había estado a su pendiente en aquella ocasión.

-Seguro, pido cruz- Harry atrapó la moneda en el aire haciendo honor a sus reflejos de buscador.

-Bueno, vas primero- dijo al descubrir la brillante cruz en la palma de su mano.

-Mi padre de seguro va a desheredarme por esto- rugió Draco sintiendo que demasiadas miradas se concentraban en ellos.

-Estas protegiendo el honor de tu prometida, te lo perdonará y si no, podemos lanzarle un _obliviate_ para que él crea que te perdonó- sus manos una sobre otra, la palma derecha de Draco levemente más arriba de su cintura.

Ahí iban, girando por la pista con tal coordinación que parecía que llevaban haciendo aquello durante años, como si fuese una práctica casi natural. Harry estaba seguro de que era principalmente gracias a la gracilidad de Malfoy.

-Lo haces bien, mejor que hace años al menos- susurró Draco aún bastante concentrado en seguir girando, para Harry la verdad es que el mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido.

-Gracias, tuve que practicar bastante, la semana pasada apenas me podía los pies- confesó sin un rastro de vergüenza. Draco se sintió un tanto enternecido y un poco incómodo por aquel comentario así que prefirió volver al tema anterior.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan malicioso con tus planes Potter? Primero los chocolates, luego usas la varita de sauco para ayudarme (no se lo diré a nadie por cierto) luego vas y complotas con mi mejor amiga para que yo acepte ser tu cita y ahora sales con que quieres oblivatear a mi padre.

-En primer año, se suponía que iría a Slytherin- contestó completamente relajado por la sensación de tener a Draco tan cerca -. El sombrero solo me puso en Gryffindor porque se lo pedí- Draco se sobresaltó, pero no permitió que aquella sorpresa interfiriera en el ritmo de su danza.

-Eso habría sido divertido de ver- confesó intentando visualizar a Harry con una túnica en detalles verdes.

-¿Crees que habríamos sido amigos si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas?

-Yo te ofrecí ser mi amigo- puntualizó con un poco de rencor -, pero probablemente fue lo mejor, probablemente necesitabas estar en Gryffindor para poder derrotarlo.

-No estoy arrepentido de como resultaron las cosas, pero ahora que sé todo lo que sé, si me dieran a elegir nuevamente, quizás mantendría la boca cerrada y le permitiría al sombrero ponerme en Slytherin. De ese modo, quizás no habríamos peleado tanto, quizás nos habríamos llevado bien y quizás si querrías salir conmigo, salir de verdad, no solo en este baile- Draco chasqueo la lengua y ambos detuvieron el paso para aplaudir cuando la pieza termino.

-Tu turno, si caigo por tu culpa voy a cruciarte- advirtió antes de permitir que Harry posara sus manos sobre el en un tacto cálido y gentil.

Cuando se encontraron nuevamente dentro de su pequeña burbuja, Draco retomó el dialogo.

-Esa aseveración egoísta que acabas de plantear, escoger una situación de la que tu saldrías más beneficiado que el resto del mundo, esa es tu serpiente hablando. Es una voz sabia, intenta ignorarla cuando tus decisiones involucran el bienestar de otros. Y si milagrosamente tienes la opción de elegir de nuevo, elige Gryffindor y luego me das este mismo consejo- rieron juntos por un momento y entonces dejaron de intercambiar palabras por un largo rato.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- propuesto Harry cuando terminaron la tercera pieza

-¿Cansado Potter?- preguntó Draco intentando camuflar su propio agotamiento.

-No mucho, pero me vendría bien un refresco.

Fueron a por ello y entablaron una conversación, monótona, trivial y excesivamente formal. Prácticamente solo les faltaba hablar sobre el clima.

-Estaba pensando... ¿a qué edad comenzaste a asistir a este tipo de eventos?- preguntó Harry intentando llevar el tema por un rumbo más interesante.

-Tres años- respondió bebiendo otro sorbo de su jugo de bayas.

-¿Te aburren?- Draco alzó los hombros

-Un poco, pero me gusta la parte de la ropa. Te ves bien por cierto.

-Gracias. Oye tengo una idea, sígueme- Harry no espero respuesta y tampoco espero a que Draco lo siguiera, más bien lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del gran comedor.

Lo arrastro en dirección a los jardines y luego lo siguió arrastrando tomando el sendero hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Oye Potter detente, esto no es parte del trato y me estoy congelando- Harry se paró en seco y sacó su varita para conjurar un abrigo sobre Draco antes de volver a tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar de nuevo, esta vez, con un paso un poco menos apremiante.

-Solo sígueme la corriente, si quieres, luego de esto puedes irte con tus amigos, no quiero que pases el resto de la velada aburrido conmigo- a Draco se le estrujo el pecho un poco porque la verdad, estaba teniendo un rato agradable. Pero no dijo nada y se dejó guiar hacia el bosque, específicamente al campo donde Hagrid solía dar su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tu quédate quietecito- respondió llevando los dedos a sus labios para soltar un silbido que reverberó entre los árboles. Draco sintió un sonido extraño como un graznido y entonces a lo lejos vio una figura oscura acercarse volando.

-Oh dime que no lo hiciste- reclamó el rubio refugiándose por puro instinto tras la espalda de Harry.

-Claro que si, vamos saluda a Buckbeak- Draco negó desde su espalda.

-Harry, por favor vámonos- rogó como último recurso -. Sabes que el hipogrifo no me quiere y yo pienso actuar como el cobarde que soy.

Harry se dio media vuelta para encaralo y le obligó a pararse derecho y mirarlo a los ojos.

-No eres un cobarde Malfoy, te he visto hacer cosas muy valientes, en los peores momentos. Defendiste a tu familia, me salvaste la vida y luego, me lanzaste la varita que necesitaba para derrotar a Voldemort, aún cuando significaba quedarte desarmado y rodeado de mortífagos que te verían como un traidor. No quiero volver a escuchar de tu boca que eres un cobarde, jamás- Draco estaba demasiado ocupado procesando aquellas palabras como para además computar el beso que Harry depositó en la comisura de sus labios -Ahora, párate derecho acércate un poco y haz una reverencia. Buckbeak es muy amistoso cuando eres capaz de ser cordial con él y a ti te educaron para ser muy cordial con las personas ¿verdad?

"es que este no es una persona" pensó Draco mirando a Harry aún con duda "es un pollo con demasiada hormona". 

Bien, bien, era Draco Malfoy. Tenía razón, había hecho cosas más difíciles que dar una simple reverencia y Harry estaba ahí, se suponía que le gustaba al muy bastardo, si el pollo decidía atacarlo (de nuevo) estaba seguro de que Potter lo defendería.

Un paso, dos. El animal soltó uno de sus extraños graznidos deformes y Draco no esperó más para darle la mejor reverencia que se vio en capacidad de realizar. Alzó la vista, solo un poco, Buckbeak se tomó otro segundo para analizarlo y entonces, le devolvió el gesto.

El plumaje de la criatura era realmente suave, mucho más que la de los pavos reales que su padre tanto adoraba. Era realmente hermoso, los colores, las líneas que seguía su cuerpo.

-¿Listo para volar?- preguntó Harry desde el otro costado de Buckbeack.

-¿Crees que me deje?- Harry le dio una mirada traviesa y entonces se acercó a la cabeza del hipogrifo para susurrar algo en lo que Draco suponía debía de ser su oído. El animal pateo el suelo con fuerza y miró a Harry como si lo hubiese ofendido.

-Dice que si- Draco tuvo que confiar porque realmente le entusiasmaba la idea de volar en un hipogrifo. Harry lo ayudó a montar y para su sorpresa, en último segundo, se acomodó sobre el animal abrazando a Draco por la espalda.

-¿Qué demonios crees que... ¡AAAAH!- Buckbeak se lanzaba a la carrera y el cuerpo de Draco reaccionó en automático buscando la forma de acoplarse al animal para no caer.

Nunca había sobrevolado Hogwarts en invierno, mucho menos de noche, pero era un espectáculo maravilloso. Las luces del castillo iluminando el acantilado, mezclándose con las estrellas en el reflejo del lago negro. Buckbeak bajó a ras del agua y Draco sentía que si se estiraba sería capaz de tocar las luces en el cielo. Era una imagen... mágica.

-Ven, vuela conmigo- escuchó a Harry susurrar en su oído y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Harry lo ayudó a incorporarse sobre el lomo del animal y cuando estiró sus brazos hacia los lados, aún sin separar sus manos, Draco entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería con volar.

En una escoba soltarse de manos era una hazaña peligrosa, pero ahí todo el control lo tenía Buckbeak y ellos podían relajarse, era realmente como volar.

**"Draco no va por la vida con rodeos, no fue criado para divertirse, ni para perder su tiempo en distracciones mundanas, él quiere una promesa de amor sincera, eterna y absolutamente incondicional"**

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Draco cuando Buckcbeak se perdió en el cielo nocturno dejándolos solos en el sendero que llevaba al castillo -¿Por qué te tomas todas estas molestias conmigo?

Harry se estremeció porque pensó que quizás tendría más tiempo para preparar aquella respuesta. Pero estaba allí sobre él, demandándole algo, y podía sentirlo muy en el fondo de su ser. 

No podía salir victorioso de aquella contienda. No podía vencer, porque no tenía nada que perder. No podía exponerle su corazón a Draco y arriesgarse a que lo destrozaran, porque su corazón hacia tiempo había dejado de pertenecerle.

-Porque te amo, porque quiero que salgas conmigo, quiero que te enamores de mi, quiero que rompas tu compromiso con Pansy, quiero que algún día aceptes comprometerte conmigo, quiero que busquemos un lugar donde vivir, juntos, quiero verte lograr tus sueños y quiero estar ahí para ayudarte con las pesadillas.

Un viento helado se cruzó entre ellos, levantando las pocas hojas que se habían salvado de ser enterradas en la nieve apelmazada bajo sus pies.

-Yo, yo- tartamudeo Draco sintiendo el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-Draco, escúchame. Por favor, solo escúchame- rogó Harry con el temor grabado en los ojos -No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser, creo que debe dar mucho miedo, no tuve padres, no sé lo que es enfrentarlos. Sé que probablemente te pido demasiado pero ¡Demonios!

Harry se acercó para tomar sus manos y Draco, sorprendentemente, no retrocedió.

-Tengo que pedírtelo, tengo que hacerlo, sé que es egoísta ¿pero no hemos dado ya suficiente? Sé que será difícil, se que a veces tendré ganas de arrancarme el cabello, sé que a veces tendrás ganas de asesinarme, incluso quizás habrán ocasiones en que los dos querremos dejarlo. Pero tengo que pedírtelo, porque me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida si no lo hago, tengo que pedírtelo porque muy en el fondo de mi alma, sé que estas hecho para mí.

Vinieron las vacaciones de invierno y cada una de las lechuzas que Harry envió volvieron con el sobre intacto en el pico.

..................................................................

Era mediados de Enero, Harry había perdido toda esperanza hacia unos días pero se dijo a si mismo que era un hombre fuerte, que podía con aquello, que no era ni la primera ni la última persona en el mundo en ser rechazada. Era un día frío y la nieve caía lenta, pero sin interrupciones.

Esa mañana, el gran comedor estaba sumido, como siempre, en un bullicio familiar y un tanto reconfortante. Harry intentó no concentrarse en la mesa al otro lado del salón, pero fue imposible no notar que él no estaba entre los comensales aquella mañana.

Tampoco se presentó a la clase de Herbología y en pociones Harry simplemente ya no fue capaz de contenerse. Aprovechó que Pansy se dirigía a buscar ajenjo para interceptarla.

-¿Está enfermo?- preguntó fingiendo que buscaba algún estúpido ingrediente.

-Pensé que como llevabas semanas sin hablarnos ya no te importaba.

-Ustedes son sus amigos y supuse que él se sentiría más cómodo si yo solo desaparecía.

-Eres un idiota- contestó ella cabreada mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pansy, por favor- rogó -. Sólo necesito saber si está bien.

-Mejorará- su tono fue tajante y cuando se dio media vuelta para retirarse casi abofeteó a Harry con su cabello.

Por un momento analizó si debería agradecerle aunque todo el saló lo escuchara, pero entonces notó el pequeño muñón de pergamino arrugado que estaba sobre el mueble de los ingredientes. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y con cuidado lo estiró.

_"La contraseña es Meretseguer, asegúrate que nadie te vea entrar o salir. Toma la primera escalera de la derecha y baja hasta el segundo descanso, toca la puerta tres veces espera un segundo y luego otra más"_

Al principio, no comprendió a lo que se refería. Es decir, era obvio que eran instrucciones para colarse a las mazmorras, pero ¿por qué Pansy querría que bajara allí? Entonces, lo recordó. La última advertencia de que la chica le había dado ese día que lo atrapó en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso.

**"Cuando finalmente lo acepte se desmoronará y para que el fénix renazca, tendrás que cuidar de las cenizas"**

Se excusó con Slughorn alegando que le dolía el estómago. Corrió escaleras arriba y ni siquiera permitió que el retrato de la señora gorda cerrara la entrada cuando puso un pie en el pasadizo y desde ahí mismo invocó su capa de invisibilidad.

Reanudó la carrera, esta vez, escaleras abajo. Suponía atravesar todo el castillo y lo hizo más rápido de lo que jamás habría creído era capaz. Siguió las instrucciones de Pansy al pie de la letra y cuando se encontró en el segundo descanso, frente a una puerta de madera antigua y oscura, solo entonces, sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo.

Bien, lo haría a la cuenta de tres.

Uno

Dos

Tres golpes, un segundo y otro más. Esperó en el silencio que solo era interrumpido por el suave murmullo del agua corriendo entre las paredes.

-Pans, dijiste que me dejarías dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo- gruñó Draco abriendo la puerta con gesto enojado, pero incluso con ese tono un tanto altivo Harry pudo ver en su semblante que jamás había estado tan derrotado -Harry- susurró en una ola de aire que escapó de sus pulmones.

Verde. Gris. El canto arrullador del agua, el frio colándose en las mazmorras, la capa invisible de Harry aún entre sus manos.

-Vine para ayudar pesadillas, como prometí- murmuró sorprendido que haber hablado. Draco no contestó, simplemente se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar a la habitación.

.....................................................

-Pansy, por favor no corras, sabes que es peligroso- alegó Blaise intentado detener a su esposa.

-¡No me digas que hacer Zabinni! Mi mejor amigo está allá arriba y tú no me lo habías dicho.

-No te lo había dicho porque el sanador dijo explícitamente 'Nada de apariciones, trasladores o viajes por la red flú'

-¡Harry nos enseñó como pedir un taxi hace años Blaise! no pongas excusas patéticas- volvió a mascullar a punto de golpear a su marido. 

Generalmente, Pansy le habría soltado una maldición, una pequeña, un mocomurcielago, un traga caracoles, quizás un riddikulus. Pero ocho meses de embarazo y dos críos que se movían en su interior como si ella fuese una pista de carreras habían debilitado bastante su magia.

-¡Ja, aquí esta!- exclamó plantándose frente a la habitación 329-B del alá de maternidad en San Mungo. Se tomó un segundo para recomponerse y poder fingir de forma adecuada que no había corrido desde casa.

-¡Pans!- susurró Draco llenó de entusiasmo al verla. Ella se acercó, con un poco de dificultad y alcanzó a detener a su amigo en su esfuerzo por incorporarse, se veía que estaba completamente exhausto y no era para menos.

-Oh por todos los cielos- por suerte, Blaise atinó a servir de apoyo a su mujer que por un momento había sentido que se le iba el aire -Oh, Draco... es preciosa.

Ahí, sobre la cama de hospital muy apegada al cuerpo durmiente de Harry Potter había una pequeña bebita, quizás algo más grande que su propio antebrazo. Envuelta en mantas color crema, tenía la piel marmolada de Draco y el cabello casi más negro que Harry.

-Tiene los ojos azules- susurró Draco que finalmente se había puesto de pie para admirar aquella bella escena.

-Como tu madre- comentó Blaise con un calor en el pecho que sabía solo se incrementaría cuando fuese su turno de estar en esos pasillos.

-¿Cómo la llamaron?- preguntó Pansy conteniendo las ganas de acariciar las mejillas regordetas de la niña.

-Su nombre, es Nashira Pansy Potter Black. Pansy, en honor a su madrina- Draco recibió un suave golpe en el costado de su mejor amiga que ya, de forma incontenible había comenzado a llorar.

Draco tomó su mano y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá que minutos antes el había estado ocupando. Pansy aceptó porque con dos bebés a cuestas no podías ser demasiado orgullosa.

-Granger va a matarme- dijo entre hipidos de emoción.

-Hermione no fue la que maquinó un plan para unirnos- respondió Draco con dulzura antes de volver a admirar a su pequeña familia.

-¿Ya la has inscrito? Pensé que Harry quería darle el apellido Malfoy- dijo Blaise esperando no ser demasiado inoportuno.

-Lo hice, también lo hablé con Harry- respondió acariciando los rebeldes rizos de su marido, Blaise supuso que con los niveles de endorfina en el cuerpo de Draco, habría sido prácticamente imposible importunarlo con algún comentario -Lucius no ha enviado siquiera una lechuza para preguntar por su nieta. Por suerte, Nashira tendrá suficiente amor de sus padres, de sus tíos y de mi madre, que está vuelta loca en Grimmauld Place y solo quiere superar su gripe para poder venir al hospital a conocerla.

-No te olvides de mis niños, te apuesto que serán los mejores amigos- agregó Pansy acariciando su abultado vientre con amor -De seguro irán a Slytherin juntos, serán el terror de McGonagall y, quien sabe, quizás Nashira termine algún día obligando a uno de estos revoltosos a sentar cabeza.

-Pansy, querida hermana mía, por favor no te ofendas- dijo Draco plantando los ojos grises sobre Zabinni -pero si uno de tus hijos se acerca a mi niña para intentar hacerle "sentar cabeza" voy a castrar a tu marido.

Pansy se alzó de hombros y formó un puchero desinteresado -Bien por mí, él no quería traerme al hospital a verlos.

Blaise cerró los ojos y rogó al cielo que Nashira y sus gemelos fuesen sorteados en Gryffindor, había aprendido con los años que las cosas eran más sencillas con el afable carácter de los leones. 

_**Nox** _

**Author's Note:**

> Los primeros párrafos corresponden al monólogo inicial de la película 'El descanso' . Adicionalmente, me base en la propuesta de 'novia a la fuga' para la confesión de amor de Harry. Creo que es mi confesión favorita de todas las películas románticas que he visto.


End file.
